Pamela Livingstone
Pamela Livingstone ''' (ca. 195 – februar, 249) var en avalonsk dame av Alessia og første offisielle kvinnelige medlem av Rådet. Hun var gift med Ùisdean Livingstone, som hun giftet seg til posisjonen som dame. Hun var gravid opptil fjorten ganger med Ùisdean, men fem spontanaborter og ni barnedødsfall stilnet hennes ønske for å få flere barn. Derfor, da hun døde uten å etterlate seg noen – og ektemannens slektninger ikke var å spore opp – gikk setet videre til den eldre tvillingbroren, Leopold Jordan-Dudley – som tok søsterens navn for å bringe Livingstone-slekten videre. Pamela og broren Leopold var født inn i en lang ætt av gruvearbeidere, men begge søsknene brøt med familiebåndene da de dro til Flynn by for å finne lykken. De ble fraskrevet alt i faren og morens testamente, og mistet alt til de yngre søsknene – de var ''nødt til ''å klare seg. Søsknene ble tatt under vingene av en bankfamilie, som introduserte dem for det politiske og finansielle livet i de øvrige bankkontorene. Pamela ble allikevel nedprioritert, på grunn av kjønnet sitt, og ble satt til å hjelpe på kjøkkenet. Kokkene lærte allikevel Pamela det enkle vedrørende tall og børsmarkedet på mat og råvarer. Da tvillingene ble voksne, stiftet de ''Jordan-Dudley Import and Export, ''en vekselerforretning som foretok seg handel med andre sydlige og nordlige havnebyer – som brukte andre myntenheter. Mens broren forholdt seg til å være på utkikk etter oppdrag, fungerte Pamela som finansiell rådgiver for kundene. Blant dem var en ridder som bar navnet Ùisdean Livingstone, og tok en interesse i Pamela. Hun på sin side ønsket å holde forholdet deres formelt og rolig, men hun ble rådet til å godta frieriet hans da det kom. De giftet seg, og Pamela ble dame av Alessia. Hun flyttet allikevel ikke til slottet for lenge, og kjøpte seg et lite hus i Flynn by for å fremdeles ligge nær forretningen. Da guvernøren av Flynn, Ásketill Ewald, kunngjorde at han trengte tropper for et felttog, meldte Livingstone-ekteparet seg for å hjelpe. Ùisdean ønsket henne til å bli hjemme, men hun nektet – og han godtok. Hæren var allikevel skeptiske til å ta henne inn, men hun fikk posisjonen som leverandør sammen med broren. Hun skulle bli igjen i Flynn by, men kunne forsyne hæren ved hjelp av forretningen, og ville få betalt for det. Pamela godtok motvillig, men var senere glad for å se at felttoget drog ut i langdrag. Ásketill trengte ressurser hele tiden, og måtte ta opp lån av henne og broren for å få dekket alt. Mot slutten av felttoget, lovet Pamela å stryke Ásketills gjeld til henne hvis hun fikk et sete i Rådet. Hun var blitt hans aller største kreditor hva angikk ressurser, og hun fikk innvilget ønsket sitt. Allikevel var hun irritert over å ikke få tilbake pengene sine. Men hun ønsket seg en maktposisjon, og det fikk hun som ett av tolv rådsmedlemmer. Ektemannen hennes var ikke glad for at han ikke fikk et sete i Rådet, men Pamela lovet å søke råd hos ham når hun trengte det. Ásketill ble kronet til konge i 232, og Pamela bivånet seremonien, og fulgte etter tilbake til Flynn Palace. Hun inntok setet som militær proviantleverandør, hvilket gjorde selskapet til henne og broren et samfunnsorgan direktestyrt av Rådet. Dette var allikevel dette som la grobunn i hennes hat for kongehuset: de brukte hennes vekselerforretning til å dekke over sine utgifter til Rådet eller andre trejdeparter. I sin posisjon som militær proviantleverandør, var hun pålagt å bruke forretningen sin for å komme med midlene – én av grunnene til at hun sluttet seg til Flaroum-konspirasjonen i 249, to etter at Herleifr I av Flynn var blitt kronet. Konspirasjonen tok utgangspunkt i å fjerne kongehuset og sette seg selv som nasjonens ledere. Pamela ville få posisjonen som nasjonens militære taktiker, i henhold til hvor det ville være nyttig å invadere eller annektere områder på en økonomisk bakgrunn. Sammen med broren og ektemannen ville hun fungert som den militær-økonomiske delen av Rådet. Konspirasjonen ble allikevel avslørt av kongens tidligere prylegutt, og Pamela ble myrdet sammen med ektemannen sin på Flynn Palace under det som senere ble kjent som Blodkrone-attentatet. Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Kvinner Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Adelige Category:Damer Category:Huset Livingstone Category:Flaroum-konspiratører Category:Medlemmer av Rådet Category:Bankierer Category:Feminister